The Eternal Conflict of Remnant
by Genital WarThunder
Summary: "This day will surely go down in Remnant's History." One rushes to save a friend...One sacrifices for family...One begs for salvation...One dies fighting an impossible battle. Yet all of them are bound together in a war much bigger than themselves.


"Velvet!" Coco screamed when she saw her partner get knocked away by the hacked paladin. Her, Neptune, Nadir, and Reese all began firing at it. Weiss was standing there watching everyone fight, her friends falling, something deep within her soul began to lash out. Her aura exploded out of her like a dying sun, it then began to take shape on her back. Soon two blue wings of lightning appeared on her back.

Her aura began to transform her sword, it transformed from a rapier to a longsword. She with newfound speed she began toward Velvet, then she jumped into the air higher than the paladin was tall and brought her sword down in one massive cleave.

"You cannot judge me…" Weiss rose to her feet, "I AM JUSTICE ITSELF!"

Velvet couldn't help herself, while Weiss' back was turned, she snapped a picture.

"What just happened?" Neptune nearly dropped his weapon.

"I have no idea…" Coco shook her head.

Before anyone could say anything, the ground began to tremble. They looked at the opposite end of the courtyard and saw an advanced paladin enter the battlefield. Sun opened his mouth but before words could leave it, Weiss threw her new sword at its feet. With her new wings she teleported in front of it and exploded.

"What was that?!" Sun jumped back.

"The might of El'Druin." Weiss hovered back to them, "We are safe for now."

"Weiss?" Yang asked looking up at her, "H-Have you seen Ruby?" Weiss shook her head, "What about Blake?"

"She went after an alpha." Weiss pointed at the school, "And some members of the White Fang."

"You look for Ruby." Yang nodded, "I'll go meet up with Blake."

"Understood." Weiss nodded.

"This could have been our day!" Adam yelled, "Can't you see that?!"

"I never wanted this!" Blake gestured to the carnage, "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" She fired a few rounds at Adam.

"What you want is impossible!" Adam absorbed her bullets with his sword and backhanded her, "But I understand. Because all I want is you Blake and as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

"Blake!" Yang called out as she took down a White Fang grunt, "Blake, where are you?!"

Blake looked outside the burning cafeteria and her eyes widened with panic. Adam saw this and looked at Yang.

"Starting with her." He smiled and rose to his feet.

He drew his sword and stabbed Blake in her left hip. She screamed and Yang immediately snapped her head to the sound.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yang screamed.

"No!" Blake begged, "Please!"

Yang screamed as she activated her semblance and launched herself into the air. Adam dropped into a stance, as she flew closer, he quickly drew his sword and severed Yang's arm.

Yang landed with a disgusting thud, her blood trailed behind her as her body rolled across the floor. Adam flicked his wrist and cast her blood off his sword. As he walked toward Yang, Blake threw herself on top of her.

"Why must you hurt me Blake?" Adam asked. When she didn't answer him, he swung his sword, but it was stopped by a lance? "You don't know when to quit do you…" Adam trailed off when he looked at who was holding the lance.

Yang was on her feet, but she had a gold crown over her head. The fires surrounding them flew to her back and took the shape of wings. Immaculate golden armor that would no doubt have crushed a weaker wearer took shape around her. The right gauntlet fell to the ground that shook all of Remnant. Adam dropped his sword at the sight.

"No way…" he gasped.

"SILENCE!" Yang roared, "YOU WILL ANSWER FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS!" With one hand Yang lifted the lance out of the ground and pointed it at Adam. Before Adam could react, his body was bathed in the white light of Holy Fire. Blake shielded her eyes, when the blinding light was over, she looked up and saw nothing. Not even ashes where Adam once stood.

"Y-Yang?" Blake asked looking up

"Blake!" Yang knelt beside her, "Are you ok?" Before Blake could answer she saw the blood running down her hip. Yang dropped the lance and held her hand over her wound. Her golden aura enveloped her hand, the veins around the wound turned gold, and the wound began to seal itself shut. Blake stared wide eyed at the dry blood on her hip, "Can you still fight?"

"What?" Blake asked suddenly feeling rejuvenated.

"The school's still under attack." Yang picked up the lance and stood up.

"You just lost an arm!" Blake pointed to the stump.

"It's just a flesh wound." Yang dismissed and pulled Blake to her feet, "The battle is far from over."

Blake and Yang ran outside and saw the students running away from the school. Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck where waiting with other civilians and bullheads.

"That's it!" Port announced, "This is a mandatory evacuation!"

"A safe zone has been established in Vale!" Oobleck continued, "Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!"

Weiss covered her mouth when she saw Blake and a giant suit of armor with one arm show up. Yang fell to one knee and saw that the stump was still bleeding profusely. Ruby ran up to Weiss and gasped, Blake began dressing Yang's wound.

"Ignoring the wings and armor…" Sun approached Weiss and Ruby, "There's a ship ready to take you guys into Vale."

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing!" Nora tried to protest but her broken ribs wouldn't let her.

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled.

"Look!" Sun interrupted, "That giant Grimm keep circling the school. Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go…NOW!"

"We're not leaving!" Ren tried to stand but fell back to one knee.

Ruby shook her head, "I'll find them…I'll find them, and I'll bring them back."

"No, WE will find them." Weiss corrected.

"If you think you're going with out me you're insane." Yang forced herself up.

"Yang you've already lost too much blood!" Blake tried to pull her down.

The end of Yang's lance began to glow orange. Once is was blinding white she pressed it to the stump and burned the wound closed. Yang led the charge with Weiss, Blake, and Ruby following behind them.

"Idiots!" Sun screamed.

"Pyrrha what was all that?" Jaune asked as they ran out of the tower.

"I…" Pyrrha began when they felt the tower rumble. Cinder was blasting her way through the elevator and to the top of the tower.

"But Ozpin…" Jaune gasped.

"There's no time," Pyrrha shook her head, "GO! Get to Vale and call for help!"

"What are you gonna do?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha looked back at the tower.

"No…" Jaune shook his head, "No, Pyrrha you can't! you saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-!" Pyrrha cut him off when her lips captured his.

"I'm sorry…" Pyrrha threw him into a nearby locker.

"Pyrrha please don't do this," Jaune begged extending his fingers though the metal bars in the locker. His pleas fell on deaf ears as he helplessly watched her punch in a code into the terminal on the door. Before he knew it, he was in the air soaring away. He thrashed against the locker's walls with all his might. He must have done something right because now he was going in a whole new direction. The locker hit the ground, and the door popped open. He quickly called the first number he could find.

"It's Jaune!" Weiss pulled out her scroll, "Where are you?"

"Weiss!" Jaune yelled, "Please you have to stop her!"

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune answered, "She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Jaune what are you talking about?" Weiss was confused, "Where are you?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Jaune began to break, "Please…you have to save Pyrrha…"

"We will," Weiss told him, "Are you okay?"

Jaune screamed in anguish and threw his scroll. He fell to his knees and began to sob broken-heartedly, "Please…"

"Have courage," a voice spoke to Jaune, "There is always hope."

Jaune opened his eyes and his irises seemed to brighten significantly. The spark of Hope in his heart became a blistering inferno as his aura took shape on his back. It began to solidify and became a pair of white wings of pure energy.

"We have to hurry!" Ruby declared as they fought off the creeps.

Weiss looked at the tower and summoned a trail of glyphs going up the tower, "GO!"

"WE GOT THIS RUBES!" Yang declared.

Ruby nodded and used her semblance to land on the first glyph and begin running up the tower. She glanced to the right and almost fell of the building when she saw Jaune flying next to her. He waved his hand and a miniature golden crown appeared over Ruby's head. He nodded and began to fly higher to the top of the tower.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked on her knees.

"Yes." Cinder formed another arrow, aimed it, and fired.

"NO!" Jaune cried as he watched the arrow pierce through Pyrrha's chest and come out her back. Ruby ran up the tower collided with Jaune and they landed right next to Cinder's feet.

A single tear fell down Pyrrha's cheek when she saw them land next to her. Cinder cupped her cheek and sent a wave of aura through her body, reducing her to a pile of ashes. Only her spirit remained?

The three gasped at Pyrrha's soul took form and floated before them. Except her aura was red wasn't it? Why was she black now? The air began to freeze, sound was erased, even the dragon was silent.

A pair of gray translucent wings appeared on Pyrrha's back. She reached out and called for Milo. She used her semblance to combine pieces of the clock tower to reform Milo into a sickle? Pyrrha exhaled, and the sound that left her mouth was haunting.

Cinder drew back another arrow and fired, except the arrow phased right through her. She dissolved her bow and made a sword. She launched forward with the intent to impale Pyrrha. Only the same thing happened…once the blade entered her chest, Pyrrha deflected, and tossed it aside.

"What are you?" Cinder gasped.

Pyrrha did not answer, she lined up the sickle with her solar-plexus, drove it in, and lifted her into the air. Cinder tried to speak but only managed to cough up blood. Pyrrha and Cinder were eye level, soon enough fire began to leak out of Cinder's eyes and mouth and flow right down Pyrrha's throat.

"What have you done?" Cinder asked now feeling more pain than she ever felt in her life.

"Your soul is mine." Pyrrha's voice was a haunting silhouette of what it once was, "Your power is mine. You are nothing."

"You think this will stop me?!" Cinder glared, "I killed you once! I'll do it again and get my power back! You can't stop me!"

Pyrrha grabbed Cinder's throat and ripped the sickle out of her. "No one can stop DEATH." Pyrrha walked to the edge of the tower and threw Cinder off. Her screams were long, and loud, and then they weren't.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked stepping forward.

Pyrrha slowly turned around and she smiled, Jaune released the breath he was holding and embraced her in his arms. Their wings intertwined as they did.

"So…" Yang landed next to them, "Does Cinder _Falling_ mean we won?"

Weiss came up and smacked the back of Yang's head with enough force to get through the oversized helmet. They all looked at the dragon, Yang walked right underneath it and threw her lance through its skull.

"You know these things really aren't as intimidating as people build them up to be." Yang snapped her fingers and her lance was beside her.

"Their strength is in their numbers." Weiss crossed her arms.

"TIME OUT!" Ruby screamed, "WHY DOES EVERYBODY HAVE WINGS NOW?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YANG'S ARM?! WHAT THE ACUTAL FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"

"You have been chosen," a voice spoke to all of them. A hooded figure appeared out of the blue with an actual scroll in his hands, "The delicate balance has been threatened, and I have chosen the four of you to restore it."

"Restore it how?" Weiss asked.

"Wait," Jaune stepped up, "Who are you and what did you do to us?"

"My name is Itherael, the Archangel of Fate." The entity introduced, "The Talua'ar allows me to see the future, and when I saw what was going to happen tonight, I couldn't let it pass. I embodied you with the powers of the Angiris Council. Yang, Imperius the Archangel of Valor. Weiss, Tyrael the Archangel of Justice. Jaune, Auriel the Archangel of Hope. Finally, Pyrrha, Malthael the Archangel of Death."

"How do we restore the balance?" Weiss asked again.

"The balance remains in tact for now." Itherael explained, "The one who orchestrated this battle is calm, cunning, patient, he feeds off the terror that conquest inspires rather than the conquest itself. He will attack again."

"What's his name?" Pyrrha asked.

" _Al'Diablos…"_

…

 **I don't know if I'll keep this one yet.**

 **Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Don't forget the Genital WarThunder P/a/treon!**


End file.
